


[Podfic] Draft of a love letter written by the queen of Eddis to the king of Sounis

by VoxJackalope (SpaceJackalope)



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJackalope/pseuds/VoxJackalope
Summary: Podfic recording of "Draft of a love letter written by the queen of Eddis to the king of Sounis" by silvershadowsea!
Relationships: Eddis | Helen/Sophos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Draft of a love letter written by the queen of Eddis to the king of Sounis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draft of a love letter written by the queen of Eddis to the king of Sounis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547063) by [silvershadowsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershadowsea/pseuds/silvershadowsea). 



> This podfic contains both straightforward reading, and some sound effects. 
> 
> If you enjoy the podfic version, please also give silvershadowsea's original text kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as cartografitti, and my own fanfiction here as SpaceJackalope.
> 
> To read more works by silvershadowsea, please see their profile: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershadowsea
> 
> The Geninsula, the largest Queen's Thief Discord community, can be joined through the following link!  
> https://discord.gg/JYJufae


End file.
